barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 7
Season 7 of Barney & Friends aired from September 2 to November 22, 2002. Episodes Season 7 Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (debut) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (debut) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (debut) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (debut) *Scott (Alex Wilson) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (debut) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (debut) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Beth (Katherine Pully) (debut) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Guest Appearances *Jalil Williams (played Jamal in Stop! Go!) *Georgia Foy (played Officer Phillips in Stop! Go!) *Joan Jenkins (played Miss Jo in Red, Yellow and Blue!) *Claire Burdette (played Colleen in A New Friend) *Susan Frazier (played the French horn in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Simon Willats (played the trumbone in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Freddy Morgan (played the trumpet in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Larry Spencer (played the trumpet in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Nathan Frazier (played the tuba in Come Blow Your Horn!) *Mary Lyons (played Gianna's Mother in My Family and Me) *Robert Meadows (played Gianna's Father in My Family and Me) *Kater Aberger (played Gianna's Sister in My Family and Me) *John Peter Lacosta (played Gianna's Brother in My Family and Me) *Alicia Caesar (played Whitney's Grandma in My Family and Me) *Kelly F. Bender (played Whitney's Grandpa in My Family and Me) *Melinda Lea'l (played Mario's Mother in My Family and Me) *Rene' Mungia (played Mario's Father in My Family and Me) *Orlando Rojas (played Mario's Brother in My Family and Me) *Rick Walker (played Nick's Father in My Family and Me) ﻿ Trivia *This season marks: **The first season in which Barney is voiced by Dean Wendt and performed by Carey Stinson. **The first season in which BJ is performed by Kyle Nelson. **The first season in which Randy Dalton is the executive producer, replacing the last original executive producer Dennis DeShazer **The first season to take place in the park. **The first appearances of Gianna, Angela, Sarah, Scott, Kami, Mario, Tony, Beth, and Whitney. **The first appearance of The Idea Bench. *The first 10 episodes premiered from September 2 through September 13, while the remaining 10 premiered on successive Fridays from September 20 to November 22 *This season marks the official start of Barney & Friends' Third Era (September 2, 2002 - December 13, 2005) *Despite starting a new generation, the PBS fundings still used Keesha (from the second generation). She will also do them for Season 8. *This is the first season that the Barney program "breaks the fourth wall", as Barney talks directly to his audience. *Although the Adventure Screen segment is no longer used, this season uses real footage of children interacting with each other and with their family and friends. *In the theme song, a promo video clip of Gianna and Sarah riding on The Idea Bench is shown. *The new version of the theme song for this season (and the rest until Season 13) has a different arrangement from the one being used in the Season 4-6 version. *In some episodes from this season, Barney's voice is starting to get a bit lower again. *In Season 10, Some Sprout promos, promotions, recent episodes, etc, Barney's voice gets higher again. *Even though Baby Bop is starting to sound less like a toddler, her old voice can still be heard on barney.com. *Originally, the show was going to take place at Barney's House, but then it was decided that it will take place at the park. *In some episodes from this season feature The Barney Costume from "Barney's Musical Castle". Barney Doll Closing Shot Barneydollallaboard.jpg|All Aboard! Up and Down.jpg|Up, Down and Around! All done!.jpg|Tea-riffic Manners Puppy Love.jpg|Puppy Love Bunches of Boxesdoll.jpg|Bunches of Boxes Sprout Stop! go!.jpg|Stop! Go! Snow sprout.jpg|Red, Yellow & Blue! Yellow toes.jpg|Play For Exercise! Come blow your horn doll!.jpg|Come Blow Your Horn! A New Friend doll and a butterfly!.jpg|A New Friend Barney's tummy!.jpg|Numbers! Numbers! Barneydollthiswayinrhiswayout!.jpg|This Way In! This Way Out! Barneydollspringintofun! on VHS!.jpg|Spring Into Fun! Play it Safe!.jpg|Play It Safe Three Lines, Three Corners on UK.jpg|3 Lines, 3 Corners Aparadeofbikesbarneydoll.jpg|A Parade Of Bikes Its a Happy Day!.jpg|Its a Happy Day! My Family and Me doll!.jpg|My Family and Me Splish! Splash! doll!.jpg|Splish! Splash! Doll!.jpg|BJ's Really Cool House Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Third Generation Barney Seasons Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation